


Pauwi

by stareyes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exes, Getting Back Together, M/M, ewan ko rin ano to
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyes/pseuds/stareyes
Summary: Sa ilalim ng kumikislap na mga bituin, nahanap ni Renjun ang kanyang daan pauwi habang tumititig sa mga mata ni Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Pauwi

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahahahahaha ewan ko ba

Napagbuntong hininga si Renjun nang hinablot ng kanyang butihing best friend na si Donghyuck yung cellphone niya sa kanya. Yung best friend niya naman, maligalig lang na tumakbo sa isang upuaan a few chairs away from where Renjun sat, dali-daling nagdodownload ng isang app, Tinder to be precise.

Eto kasing si Donghyuck, pinipilit si Renjun na bumalik na sa dating scene. Malapit na kasi ulit mag August, pasukan nilang dalawa, at patapos na rin yung internship nilang dalawa. Pero kahit ganon, andami paring rinarason sa kanya nung isa. And so, Donghyuck decided he would do something about it na himself. 

“Donghyuck Lee, sinasabi ko sayo pag-di mo yan ibalik!” He called out.

“Di ako takot sayo!” Sigaw lang nito pabalik

Hinabol siya ni Renjun pero parang kabayo ata tong best friend niya sa lakas manipa. Eventually, though, nakuha niya rin pabalik yung phone niya dahil, after all, napakalakas rin ng kiliti nung isa. Regardless, tapos na rin naman na mag download yung application sa phone niya.

“Alam mo ikaw! Bakit mo ba ako pinipilit ha?” Renjun glares at him right after he drank a shot of soju. “Ayoko pa ng attachment.”

Donghyuck just shakes his head and stares at him. “Hmm… kasi hindi ka pa ready? Kasi hindi ka pa nakakamove-on ganon ba yun?”

Renjun drinks another shot again, umiiling sa kanyang best friend. “Not the point! Ayoko lang talaga… promise…”

“Junnie, I know you.” Donghyuck says, serious tone and all. “Pero ilang buwan na rin since he left, heck mag-iisang taon na nga eh. Don’t you think you need to meet someone else na?”

Renjun just shrugs. “What if I don’t… want someone else?”

Si Donghyuck naman ngayon ang napagbuntong hininga. And when Renjun least expected it, he flicks his forhead.

“What the hell was that for?!” Sigaw niya habang minamasahe yung part na tinamaan ni Donghyuck.

“Para naman magising-gising ka na diyan.” Reply nito sa kanya. “I know he’s your greatest love pero, Renjun, kelangan mo na maglet go. Kaya tara na hanap na tayo cute boys for you dali na.”

Tumawa si Renjun. “Sus, di mo naman ako gusto tulungan eh. Gusto mo lang makakita ng gwapo ng di magagalit si Mark ginagamit mo pa ako.”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin nito habang he reaches for his phone na nakalagay sa lap ni Renjun, pero tinatapik lang ni Renjun paalis kamay niya. “Ang gusto ko lang maging masaya ka bakit mo ba binibigyan ng malisya ha?”   
  


“Shh... wag mo na ako idamay diyan ayan na boyfriend mo oh.” And with that, Donghyuck turns his head to see Mark smiling as he makes his way towards them. He immediately presses a kiss on Donghyuck’s cheeks na nagkunwaring nandidiri at first pero bumigay rin naman. Renjun almost gagged.

“Iwanan ko kayo eh.” Banta niya habang umiinon ulit ng isa pang shot. He’ll probably regret it tomorrow pero Saturday naman so who cares. 

“Heh… you don’t have your car with you wag ka nang mag-inarte diyan. Kala mo naman di ka pa sanay.” Donghyuck tells him.

“Sorry na eto namang si Junnie.” Wika ni Mark. 

Pero before Renjun could say anything witty in reply, Mark interjects. “Ay, have you heard ba? Jeno’s back home na. He’s apparently enrolling in our university rin.”

Napaubo ng malakas si Renjun habang napatitig si Donghyuck sa kanya ng malaki ang mga mata.

Donghyuck turns to Mark and asks, “Hoy! San mo naman napulot yang balitang yan?” 

“Kay Jaemin? Yung best friend niya?” Sagot nito. 

“So bakit mo shineshare?” Donghyuck asks again.

“Eh kasi diba…” Before he could even finish the sentence binatukan siya ni Donghyuck. “Ay potek… sorry….”

Needless to say, Renjun finished one bottle of Soju the rest of the night all while Donghyuck and Mark sets up his Tinder account 

\---

Donghyuck groans as he pushes the door to Renjun’s condo. Currently, nakapasan si Renjun sa likod ni Mark and medyo walang malay.

"Ikaw, alam mo namang lightweight ka tapos makainom ka?!" Donghyuck chided as Mark set him down his bed. 

Renjun murmurs a weak, 'I'm sorry,' pero di niya na mamulat mata niya. 

Donghyuck sits by his bed and brushes his hair upwards. Si Mark naman nagset ng baso ng tubig na kinuha niya sa kitchen ni Renjun sa kanyang bedside table. 

"Wag mo na masyadong saktan sarili mo, ha." Donghyuck whispers. "Call me if you need anything tomorrow." 

Renjun just hums weakly and the couple takes that as their queue to leave.

And with that, Renjun was alone ulit in his room. His eyelids feel heavy pero minulat niya pa rin ang mga ito para titigan yung buwan na sumisilip sa kanyang bintana.

_ "If you're the stars, then I'll be your moon." _

He closes his eyes, then opens it again, because thoughts of a certain boy with crescent moons for eyes flooded his mind. Nawala tuloy antok niya.

And so he sighs, just staring at the sky through his window. He contemplated standing up to fix himself a cup of coffee para naman ma sober up siya, pero he's too lazy. He settles for the glass of water Mark got for him instead.

He finishes the glass when he sees his phone lit up. Turns out, he had a few matches on Tinder. Most of them, mga pick ng dalawa niyang kaibigan dahil apparently kailangan pasado muna sa kanilang dalawa sino man idate ni Renjun.

"Ano ka ba, syempre magdouble date tayo so obviously dapat bet namin?" Donghyuck argues with him

"Ay, eto kilala ko 'to mabait to. Ka-org ko siya. Hendery Wong!" Mark interjects.

"Cute siya! Okay swipe right!" Donghyuck agrees and Renjun just sat there looking at them.

Turns out, type rin pala siya ni Hendery Wong dahil nagkamatch niya ito. Marami-rami rin siyang nakamatch, na medyo ikinatuwa rin naman niya. 

He answered some of the messages to him, flirted a bit. Suprisingly marunong pa pala siya despite not doing it ng halos isang taon. That made him proud… for some reason.

But nonetheless, nabore rin siya at nagdecide na mag tingin nalang ulet.

Unlike his two friends, Renjun would like to think he's not judgemental. Swipe right lang siya ng swipe right because he's not going to any date from this anyway. Might as well see sino mga makakamatch niya at kung sino-sino rin mga type siya.

Renjun was probably on the 41st profile when he sees  _ it. _

Lumakas tibok ng puso niya.

A profile for a certain  _ Jeno Lee _ . His ex.

It's the same crescent shaped eye smile he sees when he closes his eyes. Only, sa picture he's blonde and grinning widely in front of a beach that's not in the Philippines. Yung sumonod na photo naman it was him riding a bike ng gabi, black haired, the Jeno he remembers, Renjun recognizes it was in Luneta Park. And the last was a photo of him and his cat, Seol.

He reads through his profile and it makes him smile. So far, wala pa siyang masyadong pinagbago. He's still  _ Jeno.  _

Then, a thought occurs on his head.  _ Edi single siya ngayon!? _

Renjun wants to smack his own head. Of all things… yon naisip niya.

Nonetheless, tinitigan niya ng matagal yung profile ni Jeno. Bumagal na rin pintig ng puso niya as he does so. He definitely changed a lot sa apperance niya nung umalis siya. Renjun couldn't believe it.

After, his eyes move to the green check and red cross mark. He contemplates what he should do. 

There are three options: (a) swipe left to leave everything at that; (b) close the application, he's not sober enough for that anyway; or ( c) he swipes right to see if he gets a match from it, para lang makita if mag swipe right sa kanya yung ex niya.

Renjun chooses C and immediately closed his eyes to sleep.

\---

When Renjun woke up, he had tons of notification from Tinder. Apparently, sa dinami-dami ng swinipe right niya sa kagabi, most of them liked him. Ang haba ng buhok diba…

Pero, isang notification lang naman ang bukod tanging nagpukaw ng atensyon niya. It was a message. From Jeno.

Nagswipe right rin 'to sa kanya. It was almost like a joke. Who was he kidding… it was a  _ joke _ . What more could it be diba?

Hindi naramdaman ni Renjun yung sakit ng ulo niya before pero now… he feels it all at once. 

He bites his fingernails as he just contiues to stare at the message. Hindi niya alam anong gagawin niya kase he really didn't think this would happen.

Alam niyang may possibility pero… it seemed so far. Bakit nga ba magswipe right sa kanya ang ex niyang siya mismo nakipagbreak diba? Di naman siya siguro kasing hangal ni Renjun…

Pero whatever, it's done and his message is right there. So, he opens it.

**_Jeno_ **

you look like my ex hmm… 

Renjun almost lost it. Kaya naman, he replies.

**_Renjun_ **

then why'd you swipe right? hmm…

Renjun sets his phone down. If he's going to have this conversation with Jeno, he at least needs to get a coffee or something to ease the throbbing in his head.

After fixing himself a cup, tumunog phone niya and Renjun picked it up so fast.

**_Jeno_ **

because i'm curious...

joke lang renjun hahaha

pero bakit ka nga ba nagswipe right saken? ikaw ah…

**_Renjun_ **

eh ikaw?!?!?! bat ka nagswipe right?!?!?!

**_Jeno_ **

gusto ko lang icheck…

kung pasok pa rin ba ako sa standards ng the Great huang renjun

**_Renjun_ **

alam mo ikaw…

di ka pa rin nagbabago hahaha

**_Jeno_ **

of course… ako pa ba?

And with that, Renjun spent the whole morning bantering with Jeno. Kung yung puso man niya tumibok sa paraang alam niyang si Jeno lang ang may kadahalinan, wala nang kailangan pang makaalam.

**Author's Note:**

> para naman makawala yung isa kong filo wip tq <3 
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jenrenly?s=09)   
>  [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jenren)


End file.
